bisbravurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Vatican Church
The Holy Vatican Church The darker side of one of the large "universal" religions, the largest organization in the world, and the greatest enemy of those that have fallen outside of the category of "human". Those who preach the words of God do not recognize those who go against his teachings. "Heretics" are not dealt with on the public side of the religion, but there were those fanatics that viciously rejected them. The term for the colossal department of these "inquisitors" is what is called the Sacred Church, an organization made up of the demon exterminating Executors and exist only for the sole function of eradicating all heretics and properly controlling those mysteries that go beyond human understanding. It goes without saying that the relations of the Sacred Church and the Association, another organization known for concealing thaumaturgy, are dismal. Until now, both sides had crossed blades with each other time and time again. However, a treaty has been signed currently and a transient end to hostilities is being advocated. On the other hand, that's more a less an end to "open" hostilities. Of course, their greatest enemy are the so-called "vampires" and on occasion, the Church has been known to cooperate with the Association. The forces at disposal of the Sacred Church are the Executors (elite commandos), the Chivalric Orders (the knights of each separate church), and the Burial Agency (the monsters that the headquarters of the organization keeps hidden). Chivalric Orders The main military body of each church. The knights. One of the few groups that still use halberds, but use of it is dying out. The Assembly of the 8th Sacrament The heretic inquisitors of the Sacred Church. Not demon exorcists, but demon killers. Their God is the one absolute; that which is supreme and that which is all. The Holy Spirit; the creator of a perfect world. It was impossible for Him to allow the existence of the demonic to violate His own children, to defile the world He created. But it is a fact that the demonic do exist, corrupting man and defiling the world. That which ought not be, taints the world of God. And so, they reasoned as such. That is. Even these corruptors of man, these demons, are a vital part of the world the Lord constructed; one of His precious creations. In their doctrine, demons are the messengers of heaven. If it is the work of the holy to strengthen the goodness of man, then what strengthens the evil of man is the demonic; that is all there is to it. These are the messengers of heaven. A priest teaching the words of God has no right to destroy them. But. Let it be said again. Demons exist and defile man and the land, playing out miserable tragedies and comedies beyond the reasoning of man. The calculations of heaven had sometimes made man mistake this as the powerlessness of heaven. They sought a miracle from their Lord in the incomprehendable work of the demonic. And such, exceptions were born. Followers that did not teach the words of the Lord, but act as the representatives of God, his Executors, despite being mere mortals. Trials that should have only been watched. Heretics that should have only been denied. Those who arm themselves with the 8th sacrament, that should not have even existed; the demonry extermating organization established by the 120th Cardinal. They dispel the demonic and hunt what does not exist not in the teachings of their Lord. Those who hunt that which is not in their doctrine can not be held back by doctrine. This in short, the permit to stray away from the rules of their religion. The one thing to be protected: the name of the All Mighty. And to do that, they will annihilate even his own demonic creations. That is the one point that distinguishes them from exorcists. Different types exist among them: those specialized and geared for magus hunting, demon killing, or vampire slaying and whatnot. *Exorcists - Those special kinds of priests charged as "representatives" by the bishop of a diocese. A type of Executor, not geared for heretic hunting. Those that answer pleas for help and visit those towns to exorcise demons. While the mere likes of humans are no match for a mature demon, the real problem for the visiting exorcists is the protection of the soul; an experience of demon exorcism is said to be one that a person cannot withstand once again. As a result, iron faith is more sought after than physical prowess. Exorcists don't fear demons. What they fear is the breaking of their will. The Burial Agency A group of executors within the Sacred Church even more expert for inquisitions. The experts of the experts. Not exorcists, but demon killers. A body operating entirely on ability; anyone who has power and will wipe out those things that are "inconvenient" for the Church can become a member. Faith is secondary. The department requires power only for the eradication of heretics.... They'll also baptize you and give you some nice perks if you join, or so they say. Made up of 7 members including Narbareck and 1 reserve member for a total of 8. Ranges from a guy that has a preference for using sacrilegious (just in public!) thaumaturgy, another one who makes slaves out of the heretics he's captured, to a modern weapons geek, a freak that gets turned on by killing, and a whole bunch of wonderful entertaining fellows. Each will work alone and will not cooperate with other similar foreign organizations. Category:The Church Category:Character Creation Guide